


Laser Tag

by TsukiHotaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Makeouts, Modern AU, No Beta, One Shot, and also hinted at in the end, but again, but its EXTREMELY minor so, just Sabo teasing Ace in the middle of them playing laser tag, just hinted and nothing indepth, like they still have clothes on and everything, prompt one shot, sabo is a little shit, this is my first Ship fic for One Piece, very slight sexual theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Ace and Sabo go to Laser Tag together with a few friends and Luffy. Things happen and needless to say Sabo is a little shit and Ace is a flustered mess.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 17





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found by my friend Eir aka J_EnotsoLovely. 
> 
> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

It was actually Sabo’s idea to go to Laser Tag. Ace wasn’t against it, it seemed fun and honestly he’s always wanted to go. They invited a few others to tag along, Luffy was first since he was in the room with them when they made the plan. The others being Thatch, Izo, and Koala. Izo didn’t want to go at first but Thatch convinced him somehow. They did try to get Marco to come along, but he had work and wouldn’t be able to make it.

At the laser tag building, Sabo and Ace were waiting at the entrance for everyone to get there. Luffy had already went inside to play some of the arcade machines scattered around the place. Ace was on his phone, leaning against Sabo who had his arm resting around Ace’s shoulders.

“Just got a text from Thatch, they should be here soon since they got Koala a couple of minutes ago.” Ace explains and Sabo hums, gently rubbing the freckled mans shoulder. 

“Sounds good. I bet Luffy’s going nuts in there waiting to run around in the arena.”

“I’m sure he’s ok. He has plenty of games to keep him company, I’m just worried about the mini food court. It ain’t gonna last long with us three in there.” Sabo couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriends comment. Knowing it’s so true.

“Better hope Thatch is bringing snacks. While me and you are bad, Luffy is a whole other problem.” Ace laughs at this, leaning closer into Sabo’s side.

“He’s the reason why we need a damn bank account dedicated to food cost.”

“And one for medical bills…” Ace just rolls his eyes at that.

“He’s such an accident hazard..” Sabo rubs his face at just thinking of the amount of times Luffy has ended up with a broken bone or needing stitches.

“Hey guys!!” Looking over they see Thatch, Izo, and Koala walking over to them, Thatch waving at them. Ace waves back, but doesn’t move out of his spot next to Sabo.

“You guys didn’t have to wait out here for us. Where’s Luffy??” Koala asks once they get over.

“Inside playing at the arcade, it was better than him sitting with us and risk him running off to do who knows what.” Ace explains and the others laugh. He pulls away from Sabo’s side, but takes his hand to replace the contact. The group starts to head inside and to the floor Laser Tag was on, having some small talk about things that have happened at work and such. Once inside Ace looks around for their brother, praying the boy didn’t do anything stupid when they were away. Luckily he was just sitting on top of the race car games. Letting go of Sabo’s hand, he heads over to Luffy.

“Go get our rounds set up while I get Luffy.” He calls out to Sabo, getting a ‘alright’ before getting close to Luffy.

“Yo Luffy, you ready for some Laser Tag?” Luffy instantly jumped up at this with a large grin.

“Hell yea let’s go!” Luffy jumps off the fake bike an grabs Ace by the arm, dragging him over to the others at the counter.

“Jeez Luffy relax! You haven’t been waiting that long!” Ace protests but goes nothing to pull his arm away from his little brother. Once at the counter Sabo looks over and chuckles at them.

“Excited Luffy?”

“Yea!! This is gonna be so fun, come on let’s go!” Luffy starts running for the entrance but both Sabo and Ace grab him before he can.

“Hold on Luffy, we still have to wait for our time.” Sabo explains, holding up some small papers in his hand.

“How long do we have to wait??” Luffy tilts his head with a pout. Sabo chuckles and ruffles his hair gently.

“We only have to wait a few more minutes, the next game is very soon you just have to wait a little longer ok?” Sabo hugs Luffy to calm him, but also to make sure he didn’t run off. Luffy, still pouting, returns the hugs regardless and cuddled against the blond. Ace just rolls his eyes but smiles at them, pulling his boyfriend and brother close for a group hug.

They wait a couple of minutes to be called and then are lead into a small room with a bunch of other people to play. The workers there explain how to play the game and how to put on the vests and how to work the guns. They explains how you can pick names for your vests and change the colors as well. Once everything was explained then the workers opened the door to the room with all the vests, letting everyone inside.

Sabo grabs a vest with a blue color to it, while Luffy grabbed a yellow one. Koala followed Sabo’s lead and grabbed a blue one. Thatch, Izo, and Ace all grabbed a red colored vest, thinking it would be fun to be on a team since Luffy wanted to be on yellow alone. They get in line to change their names, the others just used the normal names while the brothers used fun names. Ace went by “Fire Fist”, Luffy went by “Straw Hat”, and Sabo went by “Blue Dragon”. Once all the names were given they all rush inside and split up, going to different areas and corners of the arena.

Ace waits alone in a corner hidden away from everyone for the countdown to begin. He split up from Thatch and Izo cuz he wanted to go wild and run around without having to worry about losing them. He heard the countdown start and he grins, peeking around the corner from where he was to see if anyone was around. He heard others running up and down the slopes and halls, it was dark but still illuminated by the black lights around the arena. The moment the countdown stops, Ace smirks and runs out from his hiding place.

Running around the corner he sees a group with their back turned to him, they were colored orange and Ace instantly starts shooting at them. When one of the vests shuts down and beeps, the other two freak out and turn to shoot him, but he got them instantly before running off.

Ace runs around shooting everyone he sees that’s a different color. It might be his first time but he thinks he’s doing pretty good, and having a blast while at it. Suddenly the freckled man sees Luffy jumping OFF the second story platform to the first and he nearly heart attack.

“LUFFY DON’T FUCKING JUMP OFF TO THE FIRST FLOOR!” Ace yelled out to him, shooting him and making Luffy’s vest shut down for a little bit as payback for scaring him half to death. Luffy just laughs and keeps running off.

“SORRY ACE!~” He then turned a corner and was gone. Ace just huffed and went back to running and shooting people he saw. Thinking up ways to kick Luffy’s ass once they were home.

Running past a secluded hall with small but deep rooms imbedded into it, Ace wasn’t paying attention much since he didn’t hear anyone around him. But then his vest was grabbed and he let out a yell as he was pulled back into one of the rooms and slammed against the wall. He was about to shout and kick the person pinning him against the wall with the body, till he sees it was Sabo with a large smirk. Ace’s body relaxed and huffed.

“Fuckin hell Sabo why did you grab me like that?” Sabo just let out a soft laugh and wrapped an arm around Ace’s waist.

“Aw lighten up Ace.. come on you’ve been running around all this time.. and we still have about half an hour left so why don’t we take a few minutes and relax together..” Sabo gently places a kiss onto Ace’s lips with a grin. Ace gives Sabo a questioning look. Neither of them needed a break, they could go on for hours and barely break a sweat. But who was he to deny alone time with his boyfriend?

“Alright then Sabo.. What do you have in mind to ‘relax’ hm?” Despite it being very dark, lightly illuminated by the black light in the hall, Ace could see Sabo’s grin grow. He nudges Ace’s head to the side when he went and gently starts kissing at Ace’s neck. The ebony lets out a small sigh and relaxes against him, closing his eyes, as Sabo keeps kissing his neck.

The blond trails small kisses up his neck, lightly biting at it before placing soft kisses on his jaw and cheek. He pulls away slightly before presses a kiss to Ace’s lip again. Ace hums against his lips bringing his hands up and threading them through Sabo’s blond locks, tugging at them lightly.

The kiss gets heated fairly quickly once Sabo tugs at Ace’s lip lightly and Ace just opens his mouth for the other. Sabo pushes his leg in between Ace’s and grinds against him lightly, causing out to let out a small moan. Ace was glad no one was running down these halls all too often, he didn’t want to deal with the staff finding out about this. Not that they cared if they were found, it would just be annoying.

Pulling Sabo deeper into the kiss by tugging his hair a little harder, getting a small noise from Sabo clearly enjoyed it. It was going like that for a while that Ace was so focused on it and unaware about their surroundings.

Till he heard a gun go off and his vest make a loud beeping noise. Ace full on stops and snaps his eyes open, feeling Sabo’s lips slowly grow into a smirk. Sabo pulled away from the kiss with the biggest shit eating grin against his lips.

“Thanks for the points babe.. Maybe we can finish this later at home yea?~” Sabo ducked in quickly and bite Ace’s neck fairly hard in his sensitive spot, causing him to let out a small yelp. Then Sabo instantly ran out of the small room and down the hall.

Ace was in shock for a second, blushing brightly and a hand on his neck where Sabo bit him. That was, till rage took him over and he bolted right after Sabo, holding his gun as he ran.

“SABO I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR KICKING ASS!!”

The rest of the time everyone heard angry yelling and loud laughter.

~~

After the game Ace was still chasing after Sabo all around the Laser Tags Arcade area. Sabo got first place but Ace somehow got dead last.

But Ace got his revenge later that night when the two were home alone. Needless to say Sabo had a hard time walking for a couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this slightly while in the hospital for a few hours. I'm ok for now just needed to get some tests done that luckily came back negative. Still haven't figured out my problem but at least it wasn't the second worse outcome lmao. But I then finished it while I was sleeping over my Nana's house.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! It's probably not the best cuz its my first ship fic!


End file.
